Hourglass
by alwayssmile877
Summary: [SEQUEL TO 'SAY YOU LOVE ME' AND 'PLEASE DON'T']Rory is is lost without Cassie, but does her spirit live on? Will he be able to end a cycle that has been going on for hundreds of years to save a new love? And is this love so new?
1. Prologue

**This prologue is the same as the 'Alternate Epilogue' from 'Say You Love Me'. For any new readers, you can attempt to read this without reading my other two, but it will be difficult! You can ask me what ever you want, and I really hope you like this!**

**Prologue**

_Rory's POV_

It had been so long since Cassie.

Yet I could still taste her lips.

Hear her voice.

Sometimes out of no where I would smell her, on a pillow, chair, anywhere, and I would smell for it again, but it would be gone.

There and gone again with no warning.

I was sitting at the DMV with Damien to get my license for the third time. That was when I smelled it. _Her_.

The honeysuckle sweetness, unmistakable for anyone else.

It wasn't going away though.

I looked around furtively, stupidly, as if Cassie was here, again, still.

But it wasn't she who I locked eyes with; this girl had brown hair, a bang that fell across half of her face and dark lashes framing her blue eyes.

The eyes were Cassie's but the rest of this girl was just…some girl.

My jaw tensed, I wasn't even being polite enough to look away when she caught me staring.

This _plain girl_ was Cassie, she just was, I didn't know how. But she was.

**I hope that you will all like this. I am really excited! This is a little nervewracking though to start this new story so long after i finished the last one, so all feedback is welcome! Another update soon!!**

**-Mel (alwayssmile877)**


	2. Prologue II

**Okay, I don't know whose perspective to use for this story, so I want to give you a taste of my new main character, Julia. This is the same setting from the first prologue, but through her eyes, I am also putting some of the other events of her day so you can get the feel of her. It would be grand if you reviewed at the end of this and told me what you thought, and what POV I should use!**

**Prologue****II**

**Julia POV**

I was staring at the ceiling, counting the cracks. I knew that I should be excited, that the reason I was up was with anticipation, not irritation. It was my sixteenth birthday.

The day I was to get my license.

A small groan, a slight utterance escaped my lips. I should be happy, I _was_. I guess, it just meant that I was, growing up. It wasn't the growing up part that got to me so much, I had always wanted to be older, I used to dream about when I got to be twenty. It was more that I had reached the age of sixteen and I still felt as if I was missing something I should have had by now.

Love?

Or rather, the _illusion_ of love. I'd had friends who claimed they loved their boyfriends, but they just were flirting with the idea of it. You could only have one _true_ love.

I was beginning to get on my own nerves with my personal psychoanalysis.

Rolling off my bed after my own coaxing I walked through the hall, the stone floor of the bathroom a cool reminder of how early it was, too soon for the sun to have warmed it.

The blinding light washed out my already pale skin as I flicked on the light. I blinked roughly in an attempt to help the speed of how my eyes adjusted.

A fresh fall chill passed through the air, characterized by mid- December in Derby, Connecticut.

Trying to be subjective, I surveyed myself in the mirror, almost as if looking for some type of discernable difference from the age of fifteen to sixteen.

My eyes, which were easily my best asset, showed no difference than normal, except maybe a bit of sleep. My white iris contrasted nicely with the thin ring of dark navy blue of my eyes that immediately jumped to sky blue and darkened inwardly until they reached my coal black pupils.

I had a heavy bang that swept across my face, my hair reaching just slightly past my shoulders in a chestnut brown.

I let out a sigh of agitation and faced away from the mirror, starting up the shower, hopping in and letting the cold stream pound against my skin, gradually warming.

Opening my shampoo, its familiar vanilla scent wafted to my nose. I ran it through my hair, I had used the same shampoo my whole life, and I didn't plan on changing.

A knock pounded against the bathroom door.

"Julia? Is that you?" My dad's voice said, though muffled by the sound of the water.

"Yes," I replied, who else would it be anyway? I quickly dismissed the thought from my mind; I didn't want to know who else it would be.

"Happy birthday Jules!" he sang, I winced but laughed at the same time, I hated the nickname, but he loved it. My dad was what would be called an 'over-enthusiast' of birthdays.

Washing out my lather, I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a plush towel around myself.

I had yet to begin my day, but somehow I was already confused as to whether I was happy, sad, or just plain exhausted.

My dad let me drive the way to the DMV, giving me last minute tips, checking to make sure I was doing everything correctly.

"How many feet should you have between you and the car in front of you when on the highway?" he quizzed for the tenth time.

"Dad, really, I'll be fine, can we stop with the quizzing now? We're here anyways." I said playfully, while pulling into a parking spot. I knew that my dad had always been both a mother and a father to me since my mom's death when I was 6, and I really did appreciate it. But he really was just making me more anxious.

We walked up the steps to the offices, second to last step my ankle turned and I stumbled, but my dad was there, by my side, luckily.

Stepping inside, I saw a mass array of other people.

We walked to the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm here to take the test for my driver's license." The woman at the desk looked at me with tired eyes, probably sick of teenagers prancing through her domain.

"Take a seat, we'll call you, what's your name?" she looked down at a paper filled with names.

"Julia Madanian" I answered blankly, I looked around the crowded hall, and I could hear my dad talking to the receptionist, probably pestering her about what would be on the test. I spotted two empty seats next to each other, but I had the uneasy feeling that I was being stared at.

Swiveling my head, I caught sight of who was staring at me, a boy; he didn't break eye contact as I met his. He didn't move his head, or blink. He was staring so intently, I thought he might be trying to see through me.

His gaze didn't seem rude, just calculating, confused, and mesmerizing, like the green of his eyes.

A yank of my shoulder caught my attention, my dad pointed to the two empty chairs I had seen before, leading me there. I lowered my eyes and walked to the seats flummoxed by the intensity of this boy's, whom I had never met, stare.

**Okay, there we are. Now all you have to do is review and tell me whose POV you want. You may have noticed some similarities between Cassie and Julia; they were there on purpose…**

**I'll update soon!**

**-Mel (alwayssmile877)**


	3. Synopsis

Due to high request and to refresh the memories (of both you AND me), I have added synopsis's of both of the previous stories, this will also clear up any confusion (hopefully) to those people who don't feel like reading the others! There are parts of my stories that I added in so you can get a feeling of the situations and characters I hope I do them justice…

Warning- this is a very detailed synopsis

Synopsis of _Please Don't _

· We learn about Cassie (her appearance and where she is in her life currently)

· Cassie goes to school, she hears about new students coming the next day, but brushes it off.

· Cassie comes home and talks on the phone with a friend who has been distant lately, Rory, and unrequited and long time crush of hers.

· The following day, while Cassie is late, she races up the stairs and slips (due to her klutziness) and is caught by none other than Rory, even though he wasn't supposed to be at her school. He tells her that he transferred.

· Cassie leaves and goes to her next couple of classes, as the day continues to pass, rumors begin to circulate (like any typical high school) as well as escalate what really happened.

· Cassie has more encounters with Rory and the rest of his new family. She discovers that he doesn't have the same last name as he did before, when she questions this he reacts unusually, claiming he doesn't know what she is talking about and 'Haven' has always been his last name.

· As the rumors grow Cassie find that they are fueled by Lena, a girl trying to take Cassie's place as Kirsten's best friend, and that her best friend, Kirsten (Rory's ex-girlfriend) seems to be unforgiving about what she heard happened between them.

· At lunch, fed up by one of her friend's bitchiness about the whole situation, se slaps her and runs out crying. The only person who runs out after her is Rory.

· Cassie cries against Rory's chest and for the first time in week's falls into a peaceful sleep.

· When Cassie wakes up she is in Rory's new house, she meets his entire family.

· When she goes to sleep that night she has a strange and very vivid dream about her own death, the scene perpetually changing, but the argument between two of Rory's siblings never wavers. Finally Rory walks up and apologizes to her before saying goodbye, where she wakes up.

· She decides to go for a walk, thinking that it was just gloomy outside, she stays in her PJs. She walks down to a creek, after a while of walking she trips and as she heads back she wonders why the gloom hadn't cleared. She checks her cell phone and sees it was still night time.

· She begins to walk back home, hearing footsteps behind her she starts to run only to fall, mimicking the dream she had, then, one of Rory's siblings jogs to her.

· She claims she was just out for a morning jog.

· Cassie showers and thinks over what her dream could have meant.

· While she is sitting at home, Rory invites her over, she agrees and he picks her up.

· Once at his house, they sit in his room and talk

· Things quickly change as he tries to kiss her

· Cassie leaves and is left with her own confusion of how that was what she had wanted for so long, but somehow it didn't seem right.

· When Cassie goes back to school on Monday, she is surprised that no one is talking about what happened on the previous Friday, that no school official contacted her.

· Cassie tries to make up with Kirsten, but she won't hear it.

· Seeking refuge from the rest of the school, Cassie turns to the library, only to find Jonathon, and hear that he has even more on his plate than she.

· The end of that day, while trying to avoid Rory, she ends up walking right into him

· He slips a note into her pocket which reads

_Cassie, I know that you may not ever want to talk to me again. I am sorry about everything that has happened because of me. I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it. I need to be near you, I can't help myself when I'm not. Just be my friend, that's all I want._

_Love, Rory_

· Later, Rory shows up at her house telling her she should just say what she wants to say, before he leaves.

· The next few weeks Cassie avoids Rory and Kirsten, instead spending lunch in the library with Jonathon

· While running for P.E. one day, Cassie sees Rory standing with another girl who is flirting with him, as she turns Cassie sees the face and discovers that it was Lena, then she blacks out.

· Cassie awakes to see both Lena and Rory hovering over her in the nurses office, she and Lena pass around insults until Lena is dismissed by Rory.

· As they leave the infirmary Rory tries to reconcile, Cassie finally agrees to talk to him.

· She is brought to the rest of his family where they spot her old crowd watching.

· As the weeks pass Cassie and Rory become closer and closer friends and she finds that she is falling helplessly for him.

· Cassie promises Jonathon to have one more lunch in the library with him.

· At the end of their meeting, Jonathon tells Cassie that he will miss her, Cassie is unsettled by the way he is talking.

· The next day Cassie is alarmed when Jonathon brings a gun to school and holds everyone captive.

· He calls Cassie to him, she goes, disregarding the havens telling her not to.

· Jonathon says that he is trying to solve his problems, that he is going to kill himself and that he wants Cassie to come with him to heaven/hell.

· Cassie says she doesn't believe in heaven or hell.

· Jonathon says he doesn't care if she wants to come or not, and points the gun at her

· Rory swoops down and covers the gun as Jonathon shoots, but it leaves him unaffected.

· He pulls Cassie into his arms and takes off. Cassie hears the shot go off and hears Jonathon scream as they run off.

· Cassie is brought back to Rory's house

· After crying, Cassie decides she would rather celebrate his life than mourn his death

· Cassie and the rest of the Havens go to a club in the city

· Cassie gets drunk and kisses Rory

· Rory pushes her back and tells her she is drunk

· They leave the club and cassie falls asleep in the car

· Cassie has another vivid dream …

_The dream I was sitting in a small clearing next to a creek. There was sun filtering through the trees overhead._

_Rory was standing next to Damien. The rest of his family was a few feet back. Rory sat down next to me._

"_I love you." He told me. Without thinking I replied back._

"_I love you too."_

"_Are you sure?" he asked me._

"_Yes, are you?"_

"_Yes, __which is why I'm nervous about doing this.__"_

"_I'm not nervous, this is what I want." I told him. My dream was unfolding in front of me. I couldn't stop myself from saying anything or doing anything. I was watching it happen and I couldn't change it, but I was watching it through my own eyes._

_He leaned towards me and kissed me between my neck and jaw bone. It felt wonderful. Until the pain erupted where his lips were I woke up._

· The next morning Cassie wakes up

· Cassie slept over at Rory's one of his siblings called to tell her mom about everything that happened

· While freshening up the next morning Cassie starts to ask herself a lot of questions about Rory and how he had changed/ how he was different (eye color, strength, etc)

· Cassie and Rory go outside to the rain, Cassie tells Rory that she wants to go out with Rory.

· Afterwards Cassie goes home, he mother babies her about how she was held at gunpoint

· Jill (one of Rory's siblings) comes to sleep over. Cassie makes a list of unusual things about her.

· The next morning Cassie spends the day with Rory, they go down to a creek in a setting that looks spookily like the one in her dream.

· Cassie puts her head on Rory's chest and realizes that he doesn't have a heartbeat

Aside from the birds chirping, the flowing of the river, and the wind ion the tree's a sound was missing. As recognition swam to the surface of my mind I shot bolt upright.

"You don't have a heartbeat." I said. It wasn't that it was just quiet, it was that his heart wasn't pumping.

He didn't say anything, but looked down abashed.

"Would you care to elaborate to me on how you are _different_?"

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't, not unless you want to end up dead, and I certainly don't want that." He said taking a stern tone.

"Would you kill me?" my voice didn't reveal the panic I felt, but my heart was far past a healthy speed.

"No, I would protect you as best I could. I just wouldn't stand a chance."

"Why don't you think you can be my hero?" I said tauntingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Because it's not in my nature to _save humans_." The mood wasn't lighter in the least.

"Save humans? So you're not human?"

He didn't answer but I knew I was correct.

"So you don't save them, does that mean you're dangerous?"

"Yes."

"So what are you?" I asked searching my brain for all the creatures from any horror movie I had ever seen. "A were wolf, ghost, warlock, vampire?" I said again joking.

"Yes definitely one of those." He said sarcastically, but there was an edge to his voice.

"Please just tell me, it couldn't ever change the way I feel about you." That was the conclusion of our conversation.

· Afterwards Rory asks Cassie to the homecoming dance

· At the end of the dance Rory and Cassie go to a party

· She tells him she loves him, he tells her he is a vampire

Without thinking I blurted out.

"I love you." I had a short pause. "It's okay if you don't love me, I just wanted you to know how I felt about you."

He nuzzled his lips to the spot right behind my ear "I love you too." He said, my heart fluttered. He took a long pause. I waited patiently.

"I'm a vampire." He whispered.

· Cassie goes to kiss Rory, but is interrupted by the voice of Kirsten

What? No 'I'm so sorry, I'd never do anything to hurt you'." Sneered a disgustingly familiar voice. I stopped, or tried to. Rory was still dragging me towards the door. I tried to pry my hand from his grip but he didn't let go. Did he not realize?

"Rory stop." I whispered ever so silently. He did. He let go of my hand, and I turned to face the girl.

I had never known anyone as manipulative as her. She could make someone do anything she wanted; make someone sneak out of their room, get the attention of everyone, even get someone to buy a bar of chocolate.

"No groveling for forgiveness? No, 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'." Kirsten mocked, her voice dripping with venom.

As the saying goes, the gloves were off now, I didn't care if I hurt her feelings.

"No, because I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry it happened or that you saw. The only thing I am sorry for is that you are such a lying, hypocritical, fake bitch." With that I turned on my heel grabbed Rory's hand and walked as fast as I could out of there. I squeezed Rory's hand to move faster. I was afraid that she might come running after me.

· Rory brings Cassie back to his house and explains all about how he worries for her safety and all about what vampire are like

· Rory admits that he almost bit her that first time when he kissed her and the kiss was to cover up for how close he was.

· Rory brings Cassie home, Cassie tells her mom that she and Rory are dating. When she returns to her room, Rory is there waiting

· That night Cassie has a dream about Kirsten dying

_The brisk air outside was causing me to huddle against Rory, not that he was giving off any heat. We were on a ferries wheel. We were descending from the top. Our cart was facing the forest. I knew where we were, it was the annual Halloween carnival._

_I saw some type of vulture circling over the trees. It was nearly __dusk__ and the last glimmers of orange sunlight were reflecting off the clouds. The changing horizon was horridly moving us into darkness._

_Rory went stiff next to me. I shifted to look at him. He was staring at the guy ruining the ride then his eyes flicked to the woods._

"_Hurry up, hurry." Rory was whispering to himself. I could feel his urgency to this unknown situation. __"Hurry."_

_We were nearing where we got off of the ride but the guy stopped it so that the people near the top could enjoy where they were. Our cart was swinging from the stop. I grabbed it to steady myself._

_Then silence cut through everyone at the carnival. Everyone was listening to the screams that were echoing from the forest next to us. They sounded like they were struggling, writhing in pain. It reminded me of when Rory had broken up with __Kirsten,__ she had been so angry that she screamed like that. But her scream was of fury this scream was from pain, I could tell. Then I realized why it reminded me of Kirsten._

_I was 99 percent sure it was her._

· The next morning Cassie goes to Rory's and listens to how the rest of his family was changed.

· Rory and Cassie go for a picnic and Cassie asks if Rory thought about changing her.

· Rory says that he would not want to change her, and Cassie says that she doesn't want to be changed either

· In the car, on the ride back, Rory says that his family all feels a strange bond Cassie

· Rory explains that Cassie reminds all of his family of someone that they had killed while they were human

· After a bit of thinking by herself, Cassie decides that she does want to be changed one day, just not necessarily now.

· Cassie also takes time on thinking about how apparently none of Rory's family's powers work on her (except Rory's)

· (Rory's power is to look into her subconscious, see dreams etc.)

· Cassie continues to have the dream about Kirsten

· Rory says that they should go to the Halloween carnival even though that has been the setting of Cassies dream, he thinks that they should watch it play out.

· At the fair Cassie's dream becomes reality.

· The next morning Rory tries to stay away from the subject of Kirsten

· Cassie goes to stay with her dad (who is an anthropologist and is often gone) for the next week

· Rory drives her there, when they go inside Rory starts acting strange, as does her dad.

· Rory takes cassie away in a hurried panic.

· In the car Cassie is confused and irritated.

· Rory says that Cassie's father is a vampire

· Cassie doesn't believe him and goes back to her dads

· Over the next week cassie tries to find clues about whether her dad is or not, eventually conceding that he is

· While Kirsten is missing Rory's family is there with complete support.

· Cassie is finally brought to tears one day at the sight of the shrine around Kirsten's locker

· Cassie starts to have another vivid dream

_For the first time I wasn't in my dream. It was like I was watching some sort of movie. I couldn't make any noise. I couldn't see myself when I held my hand in front of my face. It was strange. I moved my gaze to the scene unfolding in front of me. There was a man walking down a cobblestone street at night. I couldn't tell who it was because they had their back to me._

_Down the street was an alleyway and beyond that was a large stone castle like building. I looked at the rest of my surroundings. It seemed as if we were in a valley, there were hills around this small town. I looked up at a clock tower in the corner, but couldn't make out the time._

_The sound of water made my head turn and I could see a fountain in the middle of a square._

_The man turned down to the alley way. I tried to move but I couldn't. Luckily for me he took a couple steps backwards. Another person came into view. It was a small girl, thin and she looked as though a gust of wind would blow her away. I still couldn't see the man's face though. This girl obviously held some type of authority._

_She advanced on him a murderous look on her face and I felt a feeling of true fear run from my neck to my toes._

"_I don't care who she is, you need to do something about It." she said._

"_I can't just do that. You don't understand." He said, his voice reminded me of someone but I couldn't out my finger on it._

"_Well then, your only other choice would be to change her."_

"_no." he said resolutely._

· Soon after, an article comes out in the paper about Kirsten's death, due to an animal attack, though the Haven's have told her he truth that it was a vampire

· Cassie has a short but important dream

_I could see myself sitting in the library. It was raining outside. My face looked awestruck and scared. I was hyperventilating. Over head the bell rang obnoxiously loud._

· The following day, Cassie has to go to a doctors appointment

· When she gets back she goes to the library to study for a test

· During that she is interrupted

"Were you and Kirsten friends?" a melodic female voice asked from across the table. I guessed she had seen the picture on the front of my binder.

"Yes." I answered without looking up.

"It's so sad what happened to her, don't you think?" the beautiful voice asked.

I sighed "yes."

"Did you really even care about her??" the voice had become harsh. I looked up taken aback.

I was met by the face of Kirsten, her glowing blue eyes burning into my soul.

"Wha …what are you doing here?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Oh, I was just in town." She said mockingly. "What do you think Cassie? What have you gotten stupid since I left?" I leaned forward and whispered my words.

"You are supposed to be dead." The last word sent a chill down my spine.

"Oh yes, I guess I forgot about that. Well I should hurry along then before anyone sees me. " She sighed; her breath had those same luxurious undertones as the way Rory smelled. I was slowly piecing things together. Kirsten was a vampire. She stood and swiftly and walked over to the fire alarm. I didn't want her to go. I needed to talk to her, my face showed it. "Don't worry Cassie, you'll see me again, before…" her words drifted off into nothingness.

"Before what?" I asked a sense of unease filling my stomach.

"Before, how do I say this politely?" She pondered. "Before you are 'tragically taken'" she said quoting the article I had read about her death. My face paled. Kirsten pulled the alarm it rang obnoxiously loud. I saw people moving in the hallway. I turned to see her inconspicuously slip out the door.

I was sitting in the library, the sky an overcast gray, the buzzing continued, though almost everyone had filtered out of the building. My face pale and scared, I shook my head and grabbed my stuff. I walked as fast as I could without falling. My knees were weak, they felt like Jell-O.

· Cassie runs looking for Rory, but when she finds him he is acting different and claims that he wants to change her, immediately

· Taken aback, Cassie looks at him and runs

· She goes to the rest of the Haven's and tells them about what had happened

· They say that is odd, when Rory shows up, they hide her

· Rory is mad, crazy, searching

· It becomes a chase and Cassie goes to hide out in the city

· When Rory's sister also turns on her, Cassie runs

· Finally Rory catches her and knocks her out

· Cassie wakes up in a house unfamiliar to her

· She sees Kirsten

· Kirsten says that she wants revenge on Cassie for being a god-awful backstabbing friend (talk about PMSing)

· She also sees Rory

· Kirsten tells Cassie that he power is to control peoples actions, that was why everyone was acting so crazy

· They play a game of hide and go seek

· Rory finds her

· Cassie asks to use the bathroom

· In there she cuts herself, fills a glass with blood and jumps out the window, hoping to distract the others, it works, now neither of them can chase her outside in the daylight

· Cassie wakes up in the hospital

· The havens have woven a tale about what happened

· When the doctor questions her about the cut and the blood loss in hopes of protecting the Haven's she lies and said she was cutting herself

· At the end Cassie is just leaving her last day of school

· She and Rory go on a walk to the park

· Cassie confesses that she had been thinking a lot about being changed since she was in the hospital

· Rory is confused

· Cassie says that she doesn't want those extra few years, that she can have the experiences that she thought that she would have lost, and that she just wants that commitment

· Rory doesn't want to change her, claiming that now that he has gotten the experience of what it is like he doesn't want her to have to go through the same thing

· Cassie claims that if he really loved her he would want to be with her forever and would change her, and then she runs off

"If you really loved me you would want to be with me forever and your love would make you forget about all of that other stuff." I said quietly. "Too bad you don't" I said taking a step back.

"Cassie?" he said confused.

"I would rather start getting over this failed relationship now, I' mean, I now it's going to take a long time. I might not ever get over it." I said taking another step back. "So I think since this isn't going anywhere we should just stop." I said my voice cracking and the tears starting. "Just so you know though, I will always love you." I said taking another step back. "Goodbye" I said turning around.

I started to walk away but heard his plea.

"Please don't" he said, and I broke into a sprint back home. I knew that if he wanted he could catch me, but he didn't.

THE END

Synopsis of-_Say You Love Me_

( I'm going to try and make this one more brief, I'm also only going to use the alternate ending seeing as that is all we need for the purpose of this story)

· It starts out at the end of summer, Cassie has stayed away from Rory, but he keeps trying to talk to her

· Her doorbell rings, she answers it and there Is a present on the ground

· It is from Rory, it is a bracelet for her birthday, she tosses it into her room

So I started this hella long ago and now am too lazy to give a detailed synopsis, so I will make it _brief_.

Cassie goes to move in with her dad in volterra, she misses Rory but makes friends eventually ending up dating one of them. The volturi and Cassie's dad figure out she knows about vampires but keep her around for a while. Rory and his family show up. After a lot of going back and forth the volturi decide that something needs to be done to Cassie (being changed) Rory tells her that he can't let that happen so they run away. It turns out that Cassie is the reincarnation of all of the souls/spirits of those who had died at the hands of vampires and therefore, by fate, she will eventually have the same future. The volturi catch up with them, try to change Cassie, but instead of it working it counteracts with her blood and kills her.

Tada!!!


	4. Chapter 1

**Sorry one hundred times over. So I have decided to go with Julia and the having Rory every 3 chapters or so. I was writing a synopsis of 'Please ****Don't****' & 'Say You Love Me' but, I thought it would be easy and a quick thing to do. Let me tell you, it's not. But hat should be up soon anyways, ****I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to the Twilight series!**

My foot was feeling too heavy, I kept accelerating too quickly. I could feel the instructor's eyes watching me and the speedometer while I desperately kept myself from attempting small talk and further distracting myself. Concentrate Julia, this isn't just another lesson, it's the test, do you want your license, or not?

My mind was warped around that boy, the one who had been sitting in that room, his intense and startling gaze never wandering. I had been doing that thing where you know that someone is watching you, yet you act like you don't, looking everywhere except meeting their eyes.

Again, I was getting caught up in my thoughts.

"I'm guessing that you didn't stop at that sign on purpose?" said my instructor with an exasperated sigh. He was in his mid to late thirties and looked like he was caught in an argument with himself over whether he should dress casually or formally for his job, which resulted in a pair of slacks and a sweater vest over a short sleeve knit top. Of course, who was I to criticize him; at least he had a license, whereas my prospects didn't look too good anymore.

"Sorry," I said eyeing another stop sign up ahead and mentally reminding myself not to skip it. As I pulled to a stop lining up with the thick white line of paint, I could see another car on the opposite side, heading my direction. This shouldn't have surprised me, I was in a suburban area, it was just that I got the jitters in passing cars so close.

What did strike me as coincidence however, was the driver. It was the same boy as before. His face gave off the air that he was confident in knowing he had made no mistakes so far. I envied that feeling. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, a lilting smile lighting his face. I grit my teeth and pressed the acceleration, still, stupidly, moronically, watching _him_, as opposed to the road.

There was a lot of noise, the push of an airbag inflating against my face, definitely whiplash, and a horrid smell of smoke when it happened, along with the heinous twisting of my insides at the realization of what had just happened. There was a frantic yammering of my instructor in the seat next to me, whipping out his cell phone. I jammed my door open and ran across to the other car, opening the doors pulling out first the instructor, who was an older woman who looked like she may be in shock.

"I'm so, so, so, so beyond sorry!" I apologized profusely. "Are you okay?" she just nodded; I went to the opposite side to check the boy. When I opened the door he leaned away a little, eyeing me, then started laughing, a deep chuckle smooth as melted chocolate. My face reddened with anger, I had just run into him with a car and he was laughing?

"What?" I said not bothering to ask if he was okay, I figured the laughing meant that he was.

"You crashed into me." He said nodding along with the words. My face kept its color of ripe-cherry-red, though with embarrassment now.

"Yeah, I realized," I said averting my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked still, I could hear a bit of a laugh.

"Yes, are you…okay, that is?"

"A bit confused, shaken up, but yes, I'm fine." He replied, I really hadn't cared that much…okay, well I did, I was just shaken up myself that he had volunteered all that information after the stare down he had given me earlier.

My instructor came over, muttering 'yes's and 'no's into his phone. Then he hung up.

"The insurance people will be here soon, to take pictures," he said pinching the bridge of his nose, "Both of your parents are also on the way"

"Yes, of course" I said solemnly, swallowing hard. What was my dad going to say about this? I watched the ugly sweater-vest move farther away towards the other instructor.

"Well, this should be fun." The boy said sarcastically. "I'm Rory." He was staring at me intently again.

"I'm Julia." There was no hand shake, just a casual exchange of names. "So, um, how was your test going?" silly question, but I couldn't just let this silence drag on.

"Good, that is, until you crashed into me." He said, it was meant to be funny, I think, but there was no smile accompanied by it, and I was starting to do that thing again where you awkwardly pretend you aren't being watched when you know you are. "What school do you go to?"

"North Derby High School" he nodded again, calculating.

I spent the wait surveying the wrecked fronts of the cars, curling and uncurling my toes inside my shoes. It took a while, but eventually the insurance people had gotten there photographs, we had given our account of what happened and my dad was shuffling me into the car. This was going to be beyond embarrassing to have to explain to my friends come that night. Driving back in the car I expected the third degree from my dad. But it was the exact opposite. He even asked if I wanted to drive, obviously I declined in light of the situation.

We drove in silence until finally I couldn't bear it anymore. "Are you mad at me dad?"

Surprised he answered, "What? No, of course not."

"You're _not_?" I was cautious and confused, if my son or daughter had just crashed a car, I would be furious.

"No, I mean it was a test, it was seeing if you were ready for a license, and you're obviously not yet, but I can't punish you for that. Of course I will be expecting you to pay off whatever the insurance doesn't cover." He really wasn't mad at me.

"Yes, of course." I said, gleefully, I could definitely deal with that.

Another moment of silence passed between us, and then we pulled into the driveway. I jumped out the car, my dad on foot.

The house erupted with cheers when I walked in. A resounding 'SURPRISE!' not that it was really a surprise anymore. I'd been having pseudo-surprise birthday parties since I was 6. I plastered on a smile and hugged my best friend who was carrying a cake towards me.

I looked down at it; the pink and green swirls of frosting, the white base and chocolate inside, the candles were being lit below my nose. I didn't know what to wish for.

I thought back to that morning, what I had been thinking about.

That I was missing something, something like love.

As that was what I wished for, as petty and cliché as it was, I wished for love. And I knew that this would be a birthday to be remembered.

**I know its short, but I wanted to get something to you guys today. Please Review! Tell me what you think is going to happen, what you want to happen, and anything else you would like to say!**

**-Mel (alwayssmile877)**


	5. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I've been getting myself into shit I can't handle, I'm 3/4s of the way done with a summary of Please Don't and Say You Love Me...**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own anything or idea related to any of Stephenie Meyer's works.**

I was laying on the ground of Tess, one of my best friend's, room. I knew I was the only one of my friends who were awake by the even breathing that vibrated against the floor. I could hear the echoes of some television playing, though I was pretty sure that it was running unwatched. I rose, unsteady and rigid from the couple of hours of sleep I'd had. A slight headache pulsed behind my temples and I pressed my own cool fingers against them.

We'd left my house around eleven and come to Tess', thrown back a couple of shots and partied it up. I didn't remember the arrival some of the people who I was currently stepping over, maneuvering through the maze and entanglement of bodies. I padded quietly to the kitchen and filled myself a glass of water.

I loved being at Tess'. Her mother was always there, but it was alright, she was pretty cool with everything that we did. She got that we, as teenagers, were likely to drink and smoke or do drugs, so she just let them do it at her house, where she could make sure we wouldn't hurt ourselves. Of course we never were getting into anything _too_ bad. Experimenting here and there, but not anything heavily addictive.

I pushed open her patio door and took a seat on the veranda, looking up at the morning sky. It was definitely still early, maybe five forty-five or six. The pinks and purples dusted against the disappearing stars and navy sky.

I pulled my arms close to conserve heat and closed my eyes, enjoying the silence. Today was Sunday, I'd be returning to school tomorrow. Hopefully the news of my failed license test would have already traveled and I won't have to answer any embarrassing questions tomorrow.

Pushing the idea out of my head I raised and a chill passed through my body sending a shiver from the crown of my head to the tips of my toes. I hugged my arms around myself tighter. Standing, I walked along the veranda into the front yard. I really didn't know what I was doing; a magnetized pull is what it felt like, though that's ludicrous. Scanning the front yard I saw nothing, yet intuition pulled me across the street. Along the pavement about four blocks I turned left, then right, and then walked straight until I came upon a park. A small sign was erected,

_Parkside Playground_

_Children 3-7_

Well, this wasn't what I had expected. I walked to the slide and sat on it, hunched over. Running my fingers over the stubble on my legs I started to chastise myself. 'It really was crazy for me to have walked so far', and 'the sun is just now peaking'.

The metal of the slide was cold against my skin.

I choked back a sudden and unexpected sob.

I still felt empty.

I'm sixteen.

I'm a junior in High School.

I haven't found love.

I failed my driver's test.

And I really, honestly, missed my mom.

A quick and jagged breath escaped from me.

I was going crazy. This emptiness was eating away at me from the inside and had obviously reached my brain. I felt tears slip from my eyes and practically freeze against my cheeks. I stood quickly planning on heading back to Tess' before anyone realized that I was gone.

I walked carefully in my bare feet along the prickled tanbark.

Now was not the time for a mental breakdown, I thought as I raised my head against the cold. I hadn't realized it before, the pure arctic-ness of it. Another shiver rushed against my body as I caught the eyes of someone. I had forgotten that I wasn't the only person likely to be up. The silence had made me forget about everyone else.

My shiver turned to embarrassment as I recognized who I was seeing. The boy whom I had crashed into the day previous. I averted my eyes, unsure of what to do. I didn't want him to think that I was walking to him, but he was definitely on the street that I had to take to get back to the house.

Stepping back onto the pavement I decided to take the opposite sidewalk and then cross later. I was also a bit creeped out. I stuffed my hands in my pocket, inadvertently dropping some piece of paper, which I ignored and continued to walk. I had gone about twenty feet when I sensed someone behind me.

Shit.

Shit.

Not good.

I knew that it could only be that kid. What was his name…Rory. I started to take some deep breaths. I was hoping he wasn't looking for some sort of revenge for me crashing into him. my teeth began to chatter and I picked up my pace but no matter how much quicker I got he kept up.

Finally I turned, he was right on my heels, as swiftly as I could I placed my hands on his shoulders and rammed my knee up, attempting to nail him in the groin (thank you school imposed self defense classes), unfortunately my knee crashed into his hand. I screamed in pain.

"Fuck! God damnit! What the…ahhhh" it continued. My knee seared in pain.

"Damnit" he whispered under his breath

Hot tears pricked behind my eyes and streamed unstoppably down my cheeks.

"What are you saying 'damnit' about?!!?" I was clenching my teeth in an effort to form words instead of screams.

"Keep your eyes closed, or at least don't look at your knee." He said crouching down next to me.

"Don't tell me what to do." I growled while wondering whether I should look or not. I opened my eyes and looked down at it.

My knee cap was literally all the way on the side of my leg, disfigured. My stomach churned and I passed out but not before I puked on the sidewalk.

I vaguely remember being brought to the hospital, well, arriving at least. Answering their questions.

"What's you name?" I female voice was asking, I guessed a nurse.

"Julia Madanian"

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Do you have any allergies?"

"No."

"Where do you live?"

"656 Redstone Ct." I mumbled

"What's your parents number?"

"Sweety?" the nurse asked.

"Your Parents number?" she repeated, but I was already out cold.

"Someone please get the O.R. ready and some painkillers to Ms. Madanian?" the nurse said walking off.

**Hopefully I'll have an update soon no promises, but the next chapter will be Rory's POV. I've decided I like short chapters.**

**-Mel (alwayssmile877)**


	6. Chapter 3

**Remember when having over 100 reviews actually meant something?**

RPOV

"Damnit" I had said when I caught her knee hard against my hand. She had immediately fallen to the ground; I had heard the movement of her kneecap, a sound that I would encourage you to avoid. She was screaming, gritting her teeth. I could see her knee know. It was definitely not where it should be; instead it was lopsided against the side of her leg. I crouched down. "Keep your eyes closed, or at least don't look at your knee.

She growled something back at me. Not a real growl of course but the human equivalent. I watched her think a second then look down. The horror caught in her eyes and the stricken look was all that I saw before her whole body went limp. Stopped moving.

As carefully as I could I picked her up into my arms, and set off towards the hospital. I couldn't just leave her there, and while it was not the smartest thing to bring her to the hospital myself I couldn't bear to leave her. She was so close now. Her familiar fragrant scent caressing my senses, the weight of her in my arms was so sweetly reminiscent of Cassie.

I honestly hadn't been stalking her, or following her. Well maybe I was following her a little. But it hadn't started out that way. I had been walking about for the most of the night. This girl, who had literally crashed into me out of nowhere the day before, who had reminded me so much of Cassie, had been constricting my mind. Forcing me to relive those last few days before…

So there I had been moping about dragging my feet when I saw her. It couldn't have been past six in the morning, but she was dressed in pajamas and barefooted. She was looking for something. Searching for who knows what. I followed her slowly, all the time going over how bad an idea it was. Then she stopped, at a park, she walked in, sat on the slide and all the while I just observed her. Then abruptly, she began to cry.

I made advancement towards her, but she was already walking back to the pavement. I guessed she had sensed my movement, because she looked up and caught my eye. Some emotion flipped across her face and she turned and began to walk. I just watched her go until; something fell out of her pocket. And that was all I had needed, that little encouragement. I quickly crossed the street and tried to get the piece of paper back to her. And that of course was how I ended up in the waiting room of the E.R.

They had taken her, Julia. I don't know where she was. They said I could go, but for some reason I didn't.

I did however call Damien. He advised me to come home.

Eventually I did. I went home. And waiting for me were Jill, Damien, Melanie, and Tristan.

Skipping them I went up stairs and to my room. It didn't take very long before Damien pushed through my door. I was lounging on my bed. He walked gracefully sitting down. Just sitting there. In silence.

But then he spoke.

"Rory. What is your fascination with this girl?" I looked at him. He must be ludicrous, could he not see? Could he not smell _her_?

"Damien," I said. "Dad, it's her. It's Cassie." His face moved uncomfortably. I long and deep, unneeded breath followed.

"Rory, I know, it must be hard for you. It was hard for all of us. She became like family. But, please be practical. She died, 16 years ago." His eyes bore into mine, but how could he not see it. Him, the philosopher, the one who had figured the secret out to begin with.

"Yes, I know, exactly. This girl, Julia, she's the reincarnation of Cassie, like how Cassie was the reincarnation of all of those others!" Damien looked crestfallenly back at me.

"The chance of that is slim to nothing."

"Yes, it may be slim, but it's still there. That chance, that possibility. I just know it is her. The smell, the eyes. It's her, I know it." My breathing had stopped in my excitement.

"Rory," he said again ever so sentimentally. "I'm not so sure I agree with you. She didn't smell the way I remembered Cassie smelling."

"What do you mean? It's exactly the same! _I _would know." I said standing. Damien stood as well. He looked as though he had given up, which he right as well should. As he headed towards the door I told him one thing more.

"I'm ready to go back to school, I want to." Then thinking to make sure it all worked out. "North Derby High School."

**Okay, there ****ya****go,**** I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**Mel (alwayssmile877)**


End file.
